A Study Session to Remember
by emorockerchick44
Summary: Hermione and Harry's study session gets alittle hot. H/Hr


Ok so I am very new at this or I kinda am….I use to write with a friend but I do not anymore…just me, myself, and word…lol..whelp here it goes…

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all sitting in the common room having a drink (water) and reviewing for a big test they all had in Potions the next day. Ron stood up throw down his book and said, "I have had enough of this I am going to sleep I don't care what I get on the test the next day." Harry and Hermione said "Do whatcha want but don't come crying to us when you get a bad grade." So now that It was just the two of them they moved on the couch to share notes and keep warm. About 2 hours later Hermione said, "I am really getting tired." Harry replied, "Well do you still wanna keep studying?" Hermione stated, "How about you quiz me that way I do not have to read anymore." Harry agreed. So about a half an hour later Hermione starts to drift off to sleep every once in a while falling on Harry's shoulder. Harry took his hand and just gently placed Hermione's head on his shoulder.

Hermione fell asleep there for a little bit but then woke up. Not to alarm Harry who was still studying, she did not move. Although, she got bored just sitting there for a bit. So she decided to make things interesting. She moved her hand to Harry's knee and started moving it upward very slowly like she was still sleeping and just stretching and relaxing her arm in her sleep. As she did this Harry looked down at her, to see if she was still asleep. In his eyes she was, so he enjoyed the moment at hand. Hermione finally made her way to his shaft, which was kinda hard because she was slightly rubbing his leg. Harry jumped a little and that "woke" Hermione up.

She looked down at her hand and said, "Would you look at that. I am so sorry." Squeezing it, a little bit to make her point. Harry began to stutter, "I…Im….Uhhh Hermione would you please move your hand?" Hermione replied as she rubbed up and down the now growing shaft, "Why Harry is it making you hot?" "Gods yes…HERMIONE" Harry said as she started to undo his belt. Hermione says, "You know this is what we both have always wanted, right?" Harry, "You want me? I have always wanted you since the day I first met you!" Hermione says, "Me to. Now why don't you say we do something about it?" Harry replies, "We can't do this here." As he stops her from undoing his zipper. Hermione says "What about the Room of Requirements?" Harry willingly agrees, and they both head off out of the common room to the Room of Requirements, not really carrying at that point if anyone saw them because their hormones have the best of them.

Once they reach the room and pace by it, it opens into a beautiful room that looks to be overlooking the ocean. The curtains were a pale shade of blue. And the bed it was wonderful! It had heaps of pillows on it. Its bedspread was the same shade of the shades and was so inviting.

Harry picked Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. He led them to the bed all-the-while kissing her. He laid her down underneath him and started to kiss his way down her neck. She tore open his shirt, making buttons fly everywhere. He pulled her shirt up over her head and she went about undoing his pants yet again. When his strained erection was finally released from his pants and boxers Hermione smiled up at him and said "why Mr. Potter I didn't know you were holding out on me."(Meaning the size of his penis was very large.) Harry smiled and took her mouth into his again.

He removed her bra and started to unzip her skirt when Hermione just spelled away all of their remaining cloths. Harry picked Hermione up to move her up the bed near the headboard. And then kissed his way down her body until he got to her nice waist he swirled his lounge around her belly button and then continued down her body to her wet warm entrance. He looked up at her for approval and she nodded. He then continued to suck gently she squirmed underneath him. He slid his lounge inside and felt around a bit, while she moaned at the feeling. Then he stuck one finger in gently and pumped it in and out. After a bit added another finger. She was so close to coming she could taste it. When she did orgasm, it was a site that harry could get used to seeing. Her head pushing down against the pillows, her head in Harry's hair, and Hermione screaming Harry's name.

When her orgasm was over, she pulled Harry to her lips by his hair. And kissed him gently. He was so hard it was uncomfortable. She could tell this and whispered to him, "I want you in me now." This almost made Harry come right then and there. But he lined himself with her and entered her slowly she was already stretched out a little bit but not to where it was not slightly uncomfortable for her because he was so big. She finally told him that it was ok to move. So he pulled out and entered her again. They got into a rhythm soon and started moaning each other's names. When Harry felt that he was going to come he had to hold back hoping that he could wait for Hermione. They began going harder and faster and Harry could feel her walls tighten and he knew it would not be long because Hermione started to dig her nails into his back. He knew there would be marks in the morning. When Hermione finally came, it was then Harry's turn. He looked at Hermione and she said "Are you going to come for me Harry? Can you come in me and make me yours?" That sent him over the edge he came hard in to Hermione and then fell over beside her. Then they both promptly fell asleep.

I am not sure if I am going to add to this over time or not. I have a feeling that it might because a long story but I am not quite sure. Please feel free to give me advice on if I should continue or not.

XxX Emorockerchick44 XxX


End file.
